Let Me Love You
by ColdHeartedBeautifulDisaster
Summary: Shane and Carmen are brought back together due to Jenny's death. Feelings for one another are rekindled but things are not as they seem. Will things work out for them or is this try just a disaster waiting to happen. Can they finally have their happily ever after? / Hope you all enjoy!
1. Seeing Your Face

Ok so all i want to say is I do not own the l word. I am just a huge fan of the couple Shane/Carmen. Reviews are greatly appreciated. I am sorry i have not been here but i am back now. I will continue my other stories and i am looking for a beta reader. Someone to help me with my stories. Now onto the story.

/

Shane was laying on the couch staring at the ceiling. She still could not believe Jenny was dead. Her whole body seemed dead now. She hadn't moved from her current spot since after the funeral. Her mind wasn't really thinking about Jenny much it was more absorbed on a certain latina. Carmen. Shane had seen her at the funeral. She still could smell her hair. Even though it had been 2 hours ago since she had saw her. Shane closed her eyes remembering the entire reunion.

(Flashback)

Shane had just stood up as the funeral ended. Bette, Tina, Alice, Tasha, & Kit were outside. Shane walked out and looked at them.

"Well I guess that's that huh?"

Shane said looking at them. All the women were quiet and looking at one another before Bette spoke.

"Shane, I think there is something you should know. Carmen is here. We saw her a little while ago."

Shane's face went pale and her stomache formed knots. She didn't know what to say or how to respond. A few seconds later a familiar voice was heard.

"Hey guys!"

Carmen said and rushed up hugging each of the other girls. She then turned and looked at Shane. She sighed softly and looked down frowning then back up at her.

"Hello Shane."

Shane at first stayed quiet and was unsure of how to respond. She thought about running away. Then she quietly spoke.

"Hey Carmen."

The words seemed so hard yet so easy to get out. Carmen talked with the others and then another woman appeared wrapping her arm around Carmen's waste.

"Come on Carm time to go."

Carmen frowned but nodded her head telling everyone goodbye. She started to walk away and turned her head back looking at Shane. Her eyes seemed to plead for help. Shane was instantly worried. Carmen had seemed as if she did not want to go with the woman and Shane wondered why.

(End of flashback)

Shane laid there thinking and worrying. She was so into her thoughts she barely heard her phone going off. She looked over and flipped it open.

"Yup.."

She said and Alice voice was on the other side.

"Shane... It's Carmen she's in the hospital."

/

So what do you guys think? Shall i continue and leave me some ideas. I would love reviews. Also needing help with the stories. So anyone interested message me. Thanks! Hope you all like the stories!


	2. Unexpected Surprise

So i see some people did like my story and want me to continue it. I am very glad that this story is liked. I really do need a beta reader though so im still up for offers. Anyway here is the next chapter. I own nothing.

/

Shane dropped her phone and got up running out of the house. She got into her jeep and drove to the hospital. She walked up to a nurse and spoke.

"Where is Carmen? Carmen Morales?"

The nurse stared at her for a moment then opened her mouth to speak. Before she could say anything Alice came rushing up.

"Shane! Its about time you got here!"

Shane was looking around almost panicked.  
"Al where is she?!"

Shane asked and Alice smiled at her.

"Follow me."

She said and went into Carmen's room. Shane followed along behind then stopped.  
"Alice.. Is her family here?" She asked quietly. Alice shook her head.  
"They were here but they left a little while there is one person here your gonna have to meet. Come on lets go."

Alice said and Shane nodded her head following her in looking confused. When she saw Carmen asleep her heart sped up. She gasped seeing how damaged Carmen was. A young girl was beside Carmen and her eyes narrowed seeing Shane.

"Who are you?"

The girl asked and Shane raised a eyebrow seeing her.

"My names Shane. Who are you?" She asked looking at the girl. The girl looked at Carmen and then at Shane. She said nothing ignoring her completely. Alice then took Shane's arm after excusing them. She looked at Shane.

"Shane if your gonna even try to get carmen back then your gonna have to make nice with that girl."  
Shane rolled her eyes and smirked.

"Is that what you think? Why would i even if i wanted to get back with carmen."

Alice smiled a little and looked back in the room then at Shane.  
"Because Shane thats her daughter." She said.

/

So tell me what you think and any ideas you have. Thanks for reading and please review. Hope you enjoyed it!


	3. Making Up Is Hard To Do

Again thank you all for the reviews and liking the story. I own nothing from this story except the creation of Carmen's daughter. She is the only one I own. Anyway hope you all enjoy the next chapter and if anyone has ideas please share.

/

Shane gasped hearing this and looked at Alice.

"A Daughter! Carmen has a daughter! Since when?"

Alice sighed and looked down crossing her arms. She did this when she was nervous sometimes.

"I just found out myself so don't ask me. Why don't you go back in there? Maybe when she wakes up you guys can talk. I do know that her name is Jessie and she's really worried about Carmen. I mean who wouldn't be. Be nice to her ok?"

Shane nodded her head and turned walking back in. She saw the young girl again and waved at her.  
"Hey, sorry about that so what's your name kiddo?"

Jessie stared at the woman and then looked down.

"My name is Jessie Shay Morales. Do you know my mom?"

She asked looking at Shane. The girl looked like she was studying Shane trying to figure her out.

"Yeah I do." Shane said and looked down then at the girl. Carmen stirred and slowly woke up. Jessie sat up and went over to her mom.

"Mommy? Mommy you awake?" She asked and Carmen opened her eyes.

"Hey sweetie."

Was the Latina's reply. She started to sit up and frowned seeing Shane. She looked over at her daughter and smiled at her.

"Sweetheart can you please go and get mommy's nurse?"

Jessie nodded her head and smiled at her.

"Yeah mommy I will be right back."

Jessie smiled at Shane a little and then left the room. Carmen was staring at Shane.

"Why are you here Shane?"

Carmen asked looking at her and Shane looked up at her. Shane frowned and then looked over at Carmen. She took a deep breath and spoke.

"Carmen Alice called me and told me you were in here and I got really worried so I came over. I know your still mad at me because I left you at the alter and believe it or not I hate myself for that. I wish I wouldn't have listened to my dad and would have married you. Now you have a daughter and I'm sure a great husband or wife. So yeah I'll just go away now."

Carmen sat there stunned to hear this all and frowned crossing her arms.

"Why didn't you come talk to me?! Damn it Shane! We could of worked everything out! You didn't have to go I would have listened to you! Yeah Jessie is a amazing daughter. She's the best thing that's ever happened to me besides you. Then you left me and I didn't know how to move on. I adopted her and things got so much better. I'm not married Shane and I'm single. I'm guessing you met Jessie didn't you?"

She asked looking at her. Shane nodded her head and smiled.

"Yeah she seems like a great kid. Carmen can I ask you something? Why are you in here?" She asked looking at her. "What happened to you?"

Carmen sighed softly and looked down. She was playing with her hands.

"I was in a car wreck. The car flipped and I was put in here. I should get out in a few days I'm fine Shane."

Shane shook her head and sighed.

"Carm your arms broken and you have bumps and bruises all over you. That's not just from a car wreck. Please tell me what's going on? I'm really worried about you." She said and got up going over to her. She reached out stroking Carmen's head. Carmen smiled at her.

"Shane I cant tell you everything here ok? Maybe when I get out ill come see you and we will talk then ok?" She asked looking at her and Shane nodded.

"Alright I'm holding you to that ok?" Carmen nodded her head and Shane looked at her.

"So where is Jessie staying at while you're in here?"

Carmen sighed and shrugged her shoulders.

"She has been here with me."

Shane sighed and then smiled.

"How about she comes and stays with me for a while ok? At least until you're out of here?"

Carmen bit her lip and sighed.

"Shane I want to say yes but I don't trust you. Jessie will just stay here with me ok? I know her she will not want to leave my side at all."

Shane nodded her head and looked at her. The nurse came in and told Shane she needed to leave. Jessie was behind her watching Shane confused. Shane nodded and spoke to Carmen.

"Ok I understand, but if you need me please call me ok?"

Carmen smiled a little bit and nodded her head.  
"I will Shane."

Shane nodded and smiled walking over kissing her cheek.

"I will come back and see you tomorrow. Bye Carmen."

Carmen smiled at Shane and nodded her head.  
"Bye Shane."

Shane then left the room and Alice was waiting on her smiling.

"So did you two make up?"

Alice asked and Shane just smiled shrugging her shoulders as they left.

/

So what do you guys think? Any ideas are greatly appreciated. Hope you all enjoyed it and want more. So until next time bye!


End file.
